1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to current-to-pressure (I/P) converters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In current-to-pressure converters, there are delays introduced by magnetic actuators or mechanical pressure boosters which control line pressure. When the line pressure is sensed and fed back to provide closed loop control of an actuator driver, the feedback is frequency compensated to account for the delays. The frequency compensation has been taken from the actuator drive which is subject to undesired inductive and temperature effects from the load which the actuator presents to the actuator drive. The undesired inductive and temperature affects limit the operating range of the current to pressure converter. There is thus a need to extend the temperature range of current to pressure converters and to provide improved compensation which is free of undesired reactive components of the actuator.